ojamajo doremi: adventure
by Derko
Summary: it goes as the same story in the start then changes a lot there will be action i'm not really good at summaries so read it yourself enjoy. by the way the rate might change from T to M as the story progress.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: finally a witch… well not yet but a witch's apprentices cool!

DISCLAIMER

I do not own ojamajo doremi.

In This fanfic aiko onpu and momoko have transfers to doremi class early in the first season even before doremi become a witch apprentices also doremi is less of a crazy boy and more of a witch fanatic aaaand I have change a lot of the lore.

I hope you enjoy it.

"witches have long noise and nails their eyes shine blood red" doremi reading a children's book about witches. " YOU BOUGHT ANOTHER FISHING ROAD!" the scream shocked doremi who gets out of her room to investigate " doremi what are you doing" doremi shakes from the sudden voice "ahh pop you scared me don't do that again" pop looked at doremi without any expiration " I see you are reading from that books of yours witches are not real grow up" doremi steaming with anger " why you.." " and get ready for school or you will be late again" pop return to her room and close the door before doremi could react after a second " hop hep hop" ( doremi's trademark 😅) doremi entered her room then gets out with her bag tip toeing out of the house while her parents are scream at each other ' mostly her mother' in their room.

Doremi met hazuki and aiko on her way to school " doremi Chan hazuki Chan today our school will a football match and if we win we will go to the finals" " I heard that Igarashi will be the captain since the old captain is sick today I hope he gets better" hazuki said " I wish them luck the opponent team won last year" doremi added then a boy with raven hair passed by her fast which cause her to lose balance " watch where you going dojimi and you better hurry or you will be late for class" the boy then left without looking at them "KOTAKE!".

In class ever one was sitting except for one boy who is up reading from his book he was doing poorly until the teacher told him to stops " doremi continue after" the teacher said to doremi who is busy reading her witch book instead and hiding it behind the reading book. When the teacher called her again she panicked and looked at her best friend hazuki who whispered to her " page 12 line 4" doremi gets up and opened her witch book to the named page " witches wear gloves to cover their long nails" " doremi you are reading the wrong book go to the principal office!" Ms. Saike shouted then doremi put her thing in her bag and got up carrying her bag upside down and all the books in their has fallen most of them are children books about witches and other magical creatures " dojimi still reading children books when will you grow up" kotake said mocking doremi then all the class start laughing except for the teacher and hazuki and aiko who only looked embarrassed doremi then collected her books and immediately rushed out of the class " I don't thinks she is coming for the match today" aiko said to no one.

Doremi walked the road absently ' maybe they are right maybe magic isn't real' doremi stopped and looked around "where am I... I haven't been here before" looking around she found an old shop with a very old sign that read ' the rusty broom?!' doremi entered the shop. Inside it's dark with one candle on the table besides a woman with dark green hair tied in two large bun the woman chuckled at doremi then said " in my store you will find everything you need" the woman pointed at open box on the shelf next to the door" that amulet over there can grant you one wish.." " a wish for real!" doremi run to the box then stopes as shiver run through her as she realised that the woman has gloves on her hand and her noise is tall and her eyes shin blood red. Doremi looked at the woman scared " hey brat don't cut me off when I'm taking agh that why I hate children" the woman choir angerly ' witches hate children she is a witch' doremi point at the woman still shaking from fear of what she discovered " y-you y" the woman jump out if her racing chare with her cat looking at doremi with fear in her eyes " don't say it girl" " witch!" the witch looked at doremi as her face turn green then she start morphing into a green blob " look what have you done majorika are okay" this time doremi's face become pale " t-the ca-cat just s-spoke" " I'm not a cat I'm a fairy" with a poor of smoke where the cat was there is a fairy with a blond hair and a white dress " my name is lala and this is majorika what is yours" " my name is harukaze doremi so that woman was a real witch where did she go?" "that woman is here" answered the green blob doremi just looked at the blob questionably "that woman is me majorika" "WHAT!" "THAT HAPPENED BECAUSE OF YOU MUST PAY!" doremi shrieks at the word pay imagined that she would be tortured for what she did "I'm sorry I won't do it again I promise please forgive me!" "no way! You will have to become a witch so you can free me from the curse" " a witch for real yay I always wanted to become a witch" doremi's reaction surprised majorika and lala " ahem then lala bring the thing and meet us in backyard".

In the backyard three figure a girl a blob and fairy in the table there is a wired looking box " now kid stand in front of the box then put your hand to reserve your tab" "first my name is doremi second what does the tab do" " the tab is a magical device it helps the user to cast spells and when the user finishes the witch testes it open the user's magic core" " witches tested? magic core?..." doremi looked at the fairy confused "lala you just confused her. Listen kid I will teach you everything in time now put your hand inside" "doremi do re mi home" doremi put her hand inside the box but she didn't feel anything "amm majorika nothing happens" " majorika sensei I will be your mentor from now on and be patient it will take the box time to determine your magical core to hand you a suitable tab" " what will happen if I don't have a magical core majorika" doremi start to become nervous " sensei you brat! Ahem Avery being have a core so don't worry" lala looked at majorika it was the first time she sees her comforting someone else then she smiled " yes just like what majorika said you don't have to worry" doremi took a deep breath then she felt it a disk in her hand she immediately pall it out " I got I got!" " congrats doremi" " I told you now press the button in centre and you..." doremi pressed the button without waiting for majorika to continue then music start and light flash above of doremi then a pink dress appear " hurry you have to wear the dress before the music end!" "Ehhh!" doremi could not wear the dress in time so the dress disappear "sigh fail in the first time you have to practice wearing it understood" " let me try again" doremi tapes the button and again the pink dress appear but this time she managed to wear it then pink gloves and boots appear in her hands and legs then a witch hat appear above her she wear it immediately then with the rhythm she sang " pretty witchy doremi Che" and swings her hands in both sides showing the dress to majorika and lala.

"Good now listen k- doremi you are what called a witch apprentice there is nine test to become a witch finishing these tests then you can turn me back to normal" " ahh just nine test to become a witch!?" "it just to become a first tire witch there is up to five tire then you can become a high witch" "first tire? High witch!?" at the sound of the word doremi's eye turned in stars "lala you are complicating things to her again!" "majorika when will teach her that!?" " only when she's ready!" lala cross her arms then huffed " now doremi to activate the wand you must press the buttons on your tap in this specific pattern blue pink red green pink" doremi did so and a wand that have a pink handle and gold circle above the handle in the middle and two golden spheres on both sides of the handle with pink sphere in the top "majorika lala look it worked" majorika and lala looked shocked then they looked at each other and shacked their heads " ahem doremi your spell is Pirika pirilala poporina peperuto" " Pirika pirilala popo~~what?" "Pirika pirilala poporina peperuto! You better memorise it!" "say what you want after casting the spell doremi now try it" "okay Pirika pirilala poporina peperuto! Hehe a delicious piece of steak appears!" " that a hard spell for you it won't work try…" before majorika could finish a steak appear I the table majorika and lala got surprised " hehe time to ate!" when doremi tried to bit the stake it disappear " eeh I didn't even get to taste it hemph I will try again Pirika pirilala….!" "STOOP!" "eeh! Majorika why did you..." " making things appear out of thin air is a high level spell of course it won't work fully you need to become stronger and using spell will consumes magical spheres look at your wand!" indeed the spheres in doremi's wand has been decreased into five magical spheres " to get more magical spheres we need to buy them from the witch kingdom and they are not cheap so you need to use them carefully!" doremi looked deep at her wand " so how are we going to buy more if you are ahe well ahem this" pointing at majorika " first I'm not the first witch frog there is a whole village of us second I still can go in and out of the witch kingdom as I please third…" doremi start plying with her tap and accidentally take her broom out " and that why it easy for me to…" " majorika doremi is flying with her broom" " **WHAT! **Lala follow her!".

"wha! Whoo that awesome ah!" " you need to relax doremi" "that easy for you to say!" lala flew to the tip of doremi's broom " just relax and focus on me okay" " eeh I-I will try" little by little doremi mange to stable her broom " good now to fly properly with your broom you should trust it with your life" doremi lost stability after that immediately " what there is now way I will intrust my life to an object!" the broom start to fall down fast " aaaah doremi apologise to it!" "aaaaah! I'm sorry I'm sorry!" the broom slowed their fall but still throw them to the bushes near by then disappearing back to doremi's tap doremi poked her head out but lala push her back "doremi if human spotted you... you are done for" doremi imagen's herself being burn in a stick "eeh! I don't wanna die!" "die!? what are you talking about if a human call you a witch you will turn into a frog" doremi's imagination change to her and majorika walking side by side as forge and singing lalala "eeh! That worse" doremi carefully poked her head out making sure no one around then she realised that she is in her school's football field and the match has started "lala we are at my school look there" "oh! Is that what humans call a football match" " yes and my school team is leading by one point" " wow I have never been in football matches before in the witch kingdom there isn't anything like this we have different kind of sport but this awesome".

doremi and lala watch as two plyers from the oppies team slides and injeras Igarashi's leg on purpose as the referee (the judge) give them warning "this is unfair they did it on purpose hmmm! I know I have magic..." "what are you going to do doremi" "do not worry lala I will just heal Igarashi's leg Pirika pirilala…!" "don't! doremi you can't heal some one wound it is not that easy you will only put yourself in danger" "eeh! Really!" " YES! healing spell are so much complicated doremi you can't just wish for wound or sickness to disappear" doremi sadly looked at Igarashi then notice that the girl in the team sit is holding her hand to her chest then a light appear in it then the sound of a glass breaking flowed by the girl's leg bleeding as suddenly Igarashi stand up " huh it doesn't hurt any more" doremi's eyes widened " hmm that the girl who bought the wishing amulet this morning" " eeh! Majorika since when where you here!?" "just a while ago hope you didn't do anything stupid" "no I didn't thanks to lala".

now doremi lala and majorika watch the game as once again the same two plyers try to injure Igarashi "they are at it again!" "hmm seems that these two kids are possessed" "what!? What are you saying majorika" " you still an apprentice so you can't see it yet but there is a dark aura around them it's not big though" " then can we cure them or something" " do you want to help them?" "of course if they are possessed then we must help them" " it is more complicated than that doremi to put it simply they have weak will and obsessed with wining that makes them an easy target for dark spirts" " then can we get those dark spirit out" " if you really want to help them then you should get close to them then enchant this spell but be worry the dark spirit will attack you as soon as they got out so I will tell an offensive spell too are you ready" "yes!" " okay then the offensive spell 'artiro' it will blast a mana ball out of your wand and the spell to get the spirit out is 'extercuo' I will stop time and when I do you must get the spirit out and destroy them got it?" "yes!" "then let's start" majorika snapped her finger or what looks like it and everyone and everything in the aera stopes except for doremi lala and majorika.

Doremi looked at amazed "wow" "go now! I can't hold it for ever" doremi rushed at the two boys as soon as she got close to them she shout "extercuo!" then dark mists start to form around the boys and two round figures appear with small red dot eyes and four small sharp teeth two up two down they looked cute except for the arms with sharp claws at each side.

doremi looked at them confused "I didn't expect that" as two spirit in front of her the one on he left ran toward doremi and scratch her arm "ouch that hurt! Take this artiro!" as pink ball of energy fired out from the tip of her wand toward the spirit it jumps and avoid it 'ahh! I only have four magical spheres now I must finish them quickly' as the other spirit ran toward doremi she point her wand at him then as soon as he jumps to dodge it she shifted her wand to his new position then shouted " artiro" the energy ball fired from her wand this time has hit it's target and after the impact the spirit disappeared with flash of pink light she then aim at the second one " this time you won't get way!" after seeing his friend vanish it start to run but doremi was faster and manged to hit it with her mana ball " fuh~~ finally I thought I would run out of magical spheres few" " doremi come her now the time will resume in seconds now!" as she jump to the bushes the time resume " huh!? hazuki did you see a girl with pink dress just entered the bushes" " what are you talking about aiko?" "huh!? never mind".

Back to the rusty broom doremi lala and majorika "wow that was something" "doremi I have to tell you something" "what is it majorika?" "sigh the life of a witch is vary dangerous if you want to quit now I will not blame you" " no way I have always want to be a witch and if these dark spirits are hurting people we must stop them" " doremi don't be…" " lala let me talk" " sigh okay majorika" " doremi you are not the only one who want to do this there are other witches who are more experienced and have the proper tool to do so without being spot so in the time being you need to practise to pass the ninth test you have to come here after school every day got it!" "got it majorika!" doremi then waved to majorika and lala goodbye then left the rusty broom "majorika! Why don't you tell her everything?" "patient lala I still in shock that she pulled a royal wand! But if we fill her head with ego she will get herself into trouble she need to learn to be humble first I don't want what happen to my sister to happen to her" " oh I'm sorry majorika" " it's okay lala you are right she does have potential in her".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: the course of being rich.

The loud noise of the alarm clock disturbs the dream of a snorting red headed girl as she violently slams the stope button, but luck isn't in her favour today as strain voice of her mother says "doremi! Wake up or you going to be late for school today!" doremi woke up and immediately open her drawer then she smile from happiness "yesterday adventure wasn't a dream" she couldn't hold herself and yelled "doremi what is going you!" hearing her mother concerned voice return her to reality as she quietly closed her drawer "nothing mom!" "okay you better hurry the breakfast is ready" "coming!".

Doremi comes down the stairs and sat with her family "doremi you look happy today" doremi's father asked "yeah sis you usually a sleep at this time" "what I'm just excited for school today that's it" " do-doremi!" "excited?!" "for school?!" doremi's mom and dad and her sister pop shout in union "WHAT!" "doremi are you sick!?" "what are you talking guys I just want to get batter at school that it" "doremi would never say this who are you and what have done to my sister!?" "pop stop bothering your sister and you two finish your breakfast and get ready" "okay mom" "okay mom".

Doremi met hazuki on her way to school "hazuki-Chan!" "huh! doremi-Chan!" "where is aiko-Chan?" "huh! I-I don't know" doremi shrug then continue walking with hazuki who seems to be out of it like there is something bothering her doremi looked at hazuki "hazuki-Chan is everything okay?" "huh yeah why do you ask?" "well you look distracted and didn't looked at me when you talk that isn't like you" "nah it's nothing really now let's go doremi-Chan or we will be late" hazuki looked a little cheered but doremi's now that it's fake so she just roll with it because today after school is her first official magic class.

School was quite normal doremi sleep most of her classes or fighting with kotake except for two thing first is the absences of aiko she bring a lot of fun with her jokes and the second is hazuki she didn't talk as she usually do and always spacing off during class "hay dojimi what's wrong with fujiwara?" " as if I know she didn't answer me when I asked her in the morning and why do you care" "it's not for me it for yada" "hehe if he really worried about her he should ask her himself hehe" the bell range indicating that school is over for today and every one start preparing to return home except for doremi who has special classes to day.

In the rusty broom doremi majorika and lala are siting around the table "doremi do you have any question before we start practising" lala asked "yes I do have two questions first what is a magical core second what are these dark spirit thingy?" lala looked at majorika then doremi fallowed her gaze "sigh~~ let's start with magical core that what we call the energy inside every living being this energy is the core of every magic user" " then how my tap cast spell?" "your tap isn't the one casting it's you" "me?" "let me explain the taps are made to help young witches to cast spells by taking little energy from the user core and applying them in the wand" "but aren't the magical spheres are used to cast spell right" "could you shut up and listing it use little energy that aren't enough to even levitate a small rock the purpose of the magical spheres is to boost this energy to successfully cast spells and the main purpose for the tap is to help the user practise drawing energy from their core understood" "yeah kinda" "okay second dark spirits are creatures that feed on negative emotion they can possess physical character only when their will weaken" "so that why the posses people to make other feel negative emotion" "exactly so they can feed and multiply" "so doremi is there other question?" lala asked " no am okay for now" " then if that all follow me" majorika got out to the backyard.

"transform so we can start" "okay!" doremi pressed the button and with the music she dress and at the end she sang "pretty witchy doremi Che!" with her pose "okay now let's start with the practise" doremi practise was the most boring training ever she was levitating boxes then changing their colour nothing exacting like yesterday with frustration and anger she point at the box like she did at the dark spirit before majorika and lala could react doremi shout with an obvious anger in it "artiro!" a dark pink ball of energy hit the box not just sending it flying but vaporising it completely leaving a shocked majorika and sacred lala looking at doremi before majorika could shout at her a familiar sound of bell is heard " we will discuss that later now go and see who is this person cause am sure the sign say close" majorika whisper angrily.

At the rusty broom doremi entered through the back door and greeted the customer who is after greeting her back start looking around "what are you looking for?" "well what are you selling?" "ahh let me talk to the manger I will be right back" "majorika he is customer" doremi whispered "I know just sell him the wishing amulet" majorika whispered back "no way! That thing is dangerous he might hurt himself just like the girl from yesterday!" "shh shh okay okay then tell him we haven't open yet or something" "majorika don't you have anything we can sell him" "I was only depending in the wishing amulets but no you think it's too dangerous" "humph!" doremi just left majorika and lala "majorika I don't think it's a good idea to anger her" " she need to control her anger or at lest her power hmmm" majorika start thinking to herself in the main time doremi tell the customer that they haven't open yet and that this shop sells magical charms the customer then left "majorika lala the customer left" majorika and lala entered the room and flew to the counter "sigh doremi you will have to work in this shop since we will need money to buy more magical spheres for your training" "okay that fine with me but the school and my parents will refuse" "I think it won't be I problem if you are not paid you could say you are helping a friend" "wait a minute I won't get paid! Then why would I work!" "first! You are the one who got me in this mess! Second you won't get paid money your pay will be with magical spheres" "I don't like it" "you don't have to because you want to become a witch and to do so you need to pass the testes and to pass you need to use magic you get what I'm saying?" "yes yes~~ I need magical spheres to do so" " good now take this" majorika nodded to lala who give doremi a bag full with magical spheres doremi's eyes sparkles as she looks at majorika "now at home try to practise the spells" "you mean these boring spells" "don't underestimate those spells doremi they are the basics and you must master them" "okay okay I won't" "good and call me majorika sensei" "yeah yeah majorika" "sensei! Agh! Sigh and doremi" "yes?" "don't let your anger control you" doremi looked at majorika censored face then smiled "I promise!" then she left the rusty broom "majorika?" "lala I have to go to the witch's kingdom to buy stuff and register doremi to the first tire testes" "okay I will look after the shop" "lala" "yes?" "are you scared of doremi?" "well it's kind of scary when some strong loses his or her chill but doremi a nice person I believe she won't harm anyone" "hmm then I will leave the shop at your care".

At the harukaze resident a little girl siting at the couch watching TV as doremi walked by "pop what are you watching! This is not for children!" pointing at the TV display an edgy character holding a sword then suddenly doremi eyes widened "THAT IT!" she then run to her room pop looked at her sister then shrugged.

The next day doremi goes to school as usually but doremi and aiko notice that hazuki looked more depressed when they try to cheer her up only to receive a fake smile or laugh school goes on doremi walking to the rusty broom but all in her mind is how depressed hazuki looked when she entered she didn't notice lala and majorika arguing they looked at her "hey kid if you keep this up you will get possessed" "hmm….!" "yeah doremi you remember dark spirit possess weak will people and depression weaken the will" "majorika lala it just that my friend hazuki she look so sad since yesterday and I don't know what to do to cheer her up" "hmm why don't you go to her home maybe the reason is there" "it's okay majorika. Doremi and I will handle this why don't you go and buy the stuff you said you would buy yesterday!" "well the shops there has some fixing to do it's not my problem" "let's go we don't have time to waste in argument!" doremi shout to majorika and lala.

Doremi majorika and lala flying over misora but it look like they are lost "doremi are we there yet" majorika said "I think that is her house" "you think do you not know where your friend live" "that's not it it just hard to recognise houses when you're up in the sky" doremi said as she plying around seems like she enjoy flying "doremi don't waste time we are going" as they goes near the house doremi asked "how are we going to enter?" "huh? You aren't going to knock at the door?" lala asked "I don't think even if I entered she would tell me the reason of her saddens" doremi's face fell into a frown "then we just turn into animals and this is an opportunity for you to practise" "I can turn my self into animals?" "yes, it easy just enchant your spell and say what animal you want to turn into" "okay I will try".

"Pirika pirilala poporina peperuto! Turn me to a hamster!" doremi turn her ear to a hamster's ear "huh? Nothing change?" "hehe" lala laugh and pointing at her ear "huh!? Haa! My ear!" "doremi you hav- pfft to pfft~ hehe to f-focus" majorika tried to explain but couldn't contain her laughter "ehh stop laughing. I will try again Pirika pirilala poporina peperuto! Turn me to a hamster!" this time her nose get turn "hehe try again doremi" lala said while pointing at her nose after three embarrassing attempts she finally get herself to a hamster she and the smaller than usual majorika and lala who turn herself to a white cat walking around fujiwara's house hold backyard "hmm there is nothing her" doremi said "let's go inside the house we might get better information there" lala suggested "yeah let's go" doremi said then they went inside to their shock the place was a complete mess broken furniture glass shards everywhere painting on the ground flower pot broken and there an old lady and a man who looks like he is in his late twenty or early thirty cleaning the house as hazuki and a women an her late twenty collecting the flowers and move them to another spot "**what in the world happened here!" **doremi shout in her hamster form "shhh! Kid don't scream!" majorika Scolded doremi in whispers "now we find the reason kid lets go home" "what no way we have to help them…" before doremi could finish the water surrounded her and majorika and pull them to the pond in the backyard "agh! I brree c-can't- breath!" majorika snapped her finger "brewer pant pant? Huh? I can breathe now?" "yes, I cast a spell to help us breath under water" "eeh! Amazing teach to me later" majorika pointed to her left. doremi who followed her finger then saw a small creature with long blue hair her eyes are completely blue except for the horizontal line that resemble a pupil she has white skin with blue scale at the arms and legs it continues to her back she wear a white robe that cover the middle part of her body to the right shoulder "who are you and what are you doing here?!" the creature asked who isn't taller than doremi's hamster form "my name is doremi and that one there is majorika we are here to help my friend hazuki" "you are friend with Ms. Hazuki?" "yeah I'm a witch and turned myself into a hamster to get in and find out what the problem is" "hmm that explant it" "now seren tell me why are you living in this human house" majorika said with a mocking sound "it's a long story".

In the pond a pink hamster a green frog and a small seren siting underwater then out of nowhere a white cat appear behind majorika "eh! Where did you come from!" the blue seren asked as the water move violently "whow! Clam down I'm lala this witch's fairy" "how did you come without me noticing you!" "oh, that because I'm the best fairy in stealth hehe" "stop boosting yourself lala!" "wow lala I didn't even notice you sneaking from behind" doremi said with stars in her eye then said "did you turn yourself invisible" "stop that doremi hehe let's hear what the seren have to say" "well it's start when I get separated from my group do to a storm when I woke up I was injured and lost in a forest days went by and I was hungry lost and wounded until Ms. Fujiwara found me she give me this pond and healed my wound she feed me and I promised her that I would protect and bless her family" "you mean hazuki's mom found you?" "no no I mean her great grandmother it was years ago" majorika give the seren a suspicious look "a grateful seren I don't buy it" "well it doesn't concern you actually it doesn't concern anyone of you leave!" "hazuki is my friend and I'm so worried about her so please help us!" doremi plead to the seren who look deep in her eyes then "sigh~~ you look worried okay I will help but…" she glared at majorika "if this frog do anything the might harm this family I will cook her and feed her to the kappas!" majorika just hmphed then looked at doremi "you really want to help her" "do I really have to answer this" "sigh~~ doremi sigh okay" majorika looked so defeated "so miss seren do you know what's going on here" the seren looked sad "we really don't know it start two day ago when the family woke up they found that every furniture is broken but at night of the first day we start her the sounds of broken glasses but nothing in the house I searched around for any evil spirit that might have done this but none" doremi and lala hold there chin thinking until majorika sighed loudly "it's a curse" "huh! A curse who would do such a thing!" doremi and the seren said in union but lala just said "yeah that make a lot of sense no people no spirit a curse is the only thing but the question…" before lala finishes majorika said "to break the curse we should find the coursed object" "then let's go" before doremi could go majorika stops her "you have to enter the house as human doremi" "what? why!?" "because I have to tech you how to detect this thing" "for real!" doremi eyes sparkles "okay okay lets go" doremi said in excitement.

In front of the fujiwara house hold three figure stand in front of the door doremi lala who is holding the seren and majorika "now doremi listen carefully" majorika start expelling as doremi listing excitingly "there is lots of spell that require concentration like levitation for example you might not notice it but the longer you keep a hold of an object the more it consume energy and this spell is no different you have to focus and move your energy from your wand into your eyes to be able to see auras it doesn't need a physical wording to it but still you can add a word if it helps you. understand" majorika looked at doremi who is nodding like crazy "okay then the plan is you enter the house and fund the coursed object lala and I..." "ahm!" the seren cough loudly "and the seren will watch you from the backyard when you give the signal, I will stop time then we get read of what ever it is got it" "yes!" "now let's start then" lala said doremi take her wand out but before she cast the spell she looked at majorika "umm how am I going to enter the house with my witch dress and my wand they will get suspicious" majorika shakes her head then said "don't worry with casting the spell it will last for an hour with one magical sphere" "oh okay! Pirika pirilala poporina peperuto! Open my eyes!" 'focus in my eyes focus in my eyes! Focus?! …!' as doremi close her eyes one of her three remaining magical spheres shine and then disappear with flash of light as the light reach to doremi's eyes she opens them up it shine lala and the seren looked amazed by it but majorika only mentioned to them to go on with the plan as they fly back to the backyard doremi transformed back and ranged the doorbell.

Ding dong "coming!" an old women's voice can hardly be heard doremi wait as the gate open and the old women who was cleaning the house "who are you?" "ah! I'm doremi hazuki's friend" "young master! Your friend is here" "I'm coming baya!" from behind baya hazuki appear "ah! Doremi! Ah! What are you doing here?" "well obviously I'm worried about you yesterday and this morning you where depress so please tell me what's wrong" doremi plead to hazuki with her shining eyes which in hazuki's view is strange but nonetheless she couldn't deny it any more "sigh~~~ I can't hide it anymore come in and I will tell you on a cup of tea sound good?" "sound great" hazuki step aside to let her friend enter.

Hazuki showed doremi the mess in the house even though she seen it before she still couldn't believe her eyes although this time, she notices small fragment of dark materials here and there 'huh? What are these? I don't think these are the cursed object maybe it's the source of these thing' hazuki then led doremi to a clean room when they set baya bring them tea then left "so that why you where out of it in school?" hazuki just nodded in response "we called the police and they didn't find anything the detective said there where no clue or anything to lead to the cause of it" doremi just humming and looking like she is thinking while scanning the room doremi notice a big aura just behind the door and her eyes widen 'hazuki is here I can't transform …!' because doremi was panicking she got surprised when baya opened the door holding an antique Chinese jar made of clay but it coloured with dark purple doremi then realized that the colour is just the aura emitting from the jar "so doremi what do you think" "well I think someone cursed your house by the way hazuki where did you bring the jar from it looks weird?" doremi said hazuki moved her head to the mentioned jar "my auntie give it to us as gift…." Hazuki then realized doremi's first sentences where then looked at her friend shacking "y-you d-don't th-think that our house i-is hunted d-do you?" doremi looked at majorika who is in the pond visible through the window and nod her head then she looked at her frightened friend and said "no I don't think so… cause I will break it now" as time stops after she finished her first sentence.

Doremi stand up looking at hazuki who didn't react at all realizing that the time stops she smiled "hehe I sounded cool hehe" "don't waste time doremi!" as on que doremi took out her tap then transformed in seconded "pretty witchy doremi Che!" doremi took out her wand "now use the exorcism spell to get the evil out" majorika instruct doremi "majorika! Is there spirit creature inside?" "by the look of it I would say there is at least two to three" "hmmm rrrriiiight…" doremi sounded suspicions then she took a deep breath and hold her wand horizontally and but her right hand above it then she said "Pirika.." "doremi what are you doing?" majorika asked but doremi ignored her "pirilala poporina..." "do not waste your magical spheres" yet again doremi ignored her "peperuto! Blade of spirit world appear!" majorika and lala eyes widen with shock but the seren only smile doremi moved here hand slowly over here wand as two sharp blades appear in both side doremi looked so focused as her hand reach the end she opened her eyes with a big toothy smile "haha! I did it yes!" she raised now her wand-sword up "now let's kick these evil spirits out!" doremi shout "yeah!" the seren backed her up as majorika and lala still in shock "majorika do you think it would work on spirit?" "I don't know lala I don't even know how she comes up with it" doremi point at the jar with her last remining sphere she shout "extercuo!" with same mists as before three spirits shows up in front of doremi then the one in the middle jump to attack doremi like as if she holding a stick doremi slashed it as her wand-sowed pass through easily like cutting a paper the spirit shrinks in pain but immediately disappear with flash of pink light the other two attack doremi simultaneously from both sides before she could recover her focus but they get stopes by two big spheres of water holed by the seren "now doremi finish them" the seren shout "thanks seren Chan!" doremi slashed the last two spirits but it is obvious that she isn't train in sword fight with the last spirit disappearing doremi and the seren high fives then doremi transformed back looking at majorika "ehem! Majorika the fight is over and you didn't do anything again am I going to do all the heavy lifting?" majorika shack her head "shut up I'm a frog and it's hard to maintain a strong spell like this so just be grateful hemph!" majorika than left flowed by lala and before the seren goes to her pond doremi asked "what is your name seren Chan?" "huh? I don't have one yet" "huh? What do you mean by yet?" "you will understand soon doremi. Bay!" as she left time resume and doremi move fast to sit where she was "huh? Doremi did you moved" "huh! Nah must be your imagination" doremi quickly stand up and hold hazuki's hand getting her up to "and I'm sure that your house isn't course and that everything will be okay" she then hug hazuki who hugged her back and after a while of chatting and laughing and for the first time in two days hazuki's laughed like she did before all that.

End of the chapter.

**Hoped you liked it.**

**comment always help.**

**see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

CH3 sorry I don't have a title

The late afternoon inside the rusty broom majorika and lala "majorika maybe she returns home" "sigh~~ you right…." The door open revealing a redheaded girl "hello majorika! Lala!" "you are super late what were you doing!?" "I was comforting hazuki! you and lala just left without saying anything!" "anyway I have a question WHERE THE H*COUPH* DID YOU CAME UP WITH THIS SPELL!?" doremi glared at majorika "from TV" doremi received looked of confused from the two "don't tell me you don't know what TV is!?" majorika and lala glared at doremi "we know what a TV is we have one" understanding what going one "well more specifically from a show my sister shouldn't watch" doremi said nervously "well it was a great spell but don't overdo it. it obviously take some of your stamina as well" lala then backs majorika up "yeah you barely manged to recover your focus after the first strike" doremi looked down "sigh~~ don't put yourself in danger you are just a kid and there are adult who can deal with it" doremi looked at majorika with a desperate eye "but my friend needed help I couldn't just leave her!" lala looked at doremi with pity then whispered to majorika "majorika you know if doremi didn't help them the other witch would just take the seren and throw her in jail you know who they are!" majorika sighed then whispered back "then what do you want me to do!" lala smile then whispered back "well…" after lala pulled back majorika shout "WHAT ARE YOU TAILKING ABOUT! THAT IS THE STUPIDETES IDEA THERE IS NO WAY! ….. we will talk about that later" doremi looked confused "majorika lala can tell me what is going on" majorika then answered with hints of concerned "no… not now at least".

After five minutes of silence

Lala flew to majorika and doremi who are sitting around the table "majorika what are we going to sell since you couldn't buy anything!" majorika deep in thinking of a lot of thing didn't her lala talking "how am I going to pass the test if I can't buy any magical spheres!" doremi shout with description then a voice sang around the shop "~~ did someone say ~~" as music started flouting around "~~ they need that ~~" as poof of smoke comes from one of the jars as doremi thought 'there is a lots of jar here wonder what the reason for it' after that thought doremi looked at the jar with smoke a women appear she wears a black dress with a point hat with the same colour "~~ magical goods from dela delala!~~" she sang with the rhythm but her voice is bad "agh! Not you I don't want anything from you!" dela looked around confused "ahmm little one does you know where majorika is?" doremi give her a plan look pointing at the frog "huh?" "sigh~~ she's the frog" doremi said with plan voice "huh? Really no way poor majorika!?" the still confuse dela "just leave! Dela!" dela paused for a second then said with excitement "that really you majorika!" then she pushed again looking at doremi "that mean you are her apprentice…" she paused again as doremi thought 'huh? That weird' "oooh! For real majorika has an apprentice everyone need to hear this" dela pull her wand then waved a complete circle with it then the wand turn into a phone majorika snapped her finger and the phone return into wand "no one need to know if the news gets out I will ever buy from you!" majorika glared at dela "okay okay you don't need to get angry" "why are you here!" "well I couldn't help but over hear that you're out of magical spheres so I came for business" doremi excitingly ask "you sell magical spheres" dela answered "yes young one what's your name" "my name is doremi harukaze" "what a pretty name I'm dela delala" dela and doremi shack hand "majorika I think dela is right we need magical goods" dela interfere majorika and lala "so wanna buy or not" doremi and lala glared at majorika "sigh~~ okay hmmmm…! Ten gram of clay and ten magical spheres" "hmmm that interesting" "what just ten magical spheres I can't practise with it" "it's not for practise it's for the test you should still have some from the bag I give you yesterday" "majorika do you think ten grams will last" "yes" "okay" "now let's see ten grams of clay and ten magical spheres it will be this" dela gets her calculator while speaking then showed the result to majorika who got shocked but swallowed it then pay "pleasure doing business with a bay~~~" with a poof of smoke dela disappear "doremi come tomorrow after school for now return home and practise" doremi sighed then left saying goodbye to majorika and lala "so majorika what is your answer" "sigh~~ I go with your crazy idea".

In the next day after school

Doremi walked to the rusty broom and stops reading the signs 'we need to change the name if we want customer to come in' then entered the shop "majorika! lala! I'm here" "welcome!" lala came flying from upstairs "majorika went to the witches kingdom to sing in your entrance" "for real!" doremi eyes sparkled "for real! She will take a day at least" doremi looked around then grinned then lala grinned too "majorika will never agree with this but she isn't around now" doremi nod "yeah give me five minutes" doremi then ran out the shop five minutes later she return with wall paper brushes and paints "lets renew the shop!" doremi and lala shout in union.

After two hours of working doremi and lala stand front the shop that now have a sign says the maho-do "although we didn't finish the inside the outside will attract more customer" doremi nod with agreement and prod of her work though she used magic for it "doremi we still have to make the product come inside" lala entered the maho-do and doremi fallowed after "listen doremi you have to make enchanted items" "wow! You will teach me how to enchant but aren't a high magic!?" "enchantment depends on the caster. strong enchantment needs a strong caster and there also the factor of time the more the caster spend time on the enchantment the stronger its gets" "hmmm so if I do them quickly, they won't work properly right?" "exactly!" doremi and lala went up stores there is table with the clay from yesterday on it with iron shapes variety from stares to flowers "ohh! These will make it a lot easier" "glad to hear it I told majorika to buy them" "thanks lala" "hehe your welcome" doremi sit on the chair and start working "doremi you don't need to make a lot of accessory because enchanting them will be hard let's start with five at time okay" after thirty minutes of working doremi finished five bracelet and five necklaces that matches lala came from the down stair "I finished cleaning doremi how many items have you make…. Aren't these too much I don't think you can enchant them all together" "we can't know unless we try" lala looked at doremi's excitement then sighed "okay let's try".

In the maho do doremi and lala are up stair around the table "now doremi to enchant an item you have to concentrate in what you want it to do" doremi got confused "like if you want it to bring luck you have to pure your energy in while thinking of it as a lucky charm" doremi think for a while "so I have to believe in it for my magic make it magical?" "well more or less" "okay let's try" doremi transformed "okay Pirika pirilala poporina peperuto! My items protect your owner" the item start to flow as pink energy start to enter them "now doremi take your time and concentration on protection".

After twenty minutes of contention.

The item slowly falls to the table as the pink energy fade "did it work?" "there is one way to find out use your eyes" doremi paused for a while as something click in "you mean that" lala just nodded "Pirika pirilala poporina peperuto! Open my eyes" pink energy flew to doremi's eyes then it shine doremi then looked at the items she sew pink glow in them "they are glowing lala does this mean they enchanted?" lala eyes shin "surprisingly all ten of them are enchanted equally" doremi looked prod of herself as suddenly the bell sound interrupt her "coming!".

Doremi comes from upstairs "sorry sir but the shop is closed we still in…." doremi eyes widen because she knows that person, he is none other than her friend aiko's father "oh! Doremi Chan didn't know you are working her does your family know" doremi didn't answer because in her view he's surrounded by black smock that creep around the shop in second the smock fill the room it suffocate her doremi start to cough "doremi Chan!" the man run to here following the sound lala entered the room seeing doremi coughing and the smock surrounding the man she immediately put her hand in her mouth to cover her and the other point at doremi 'barrier' "cough cough pant pant huff" the man looked at doremi who suddenly stopped coughing now breathing heavily "doremi Chan are you okay I will take you home" "it's just dust I'm okay you don't have to take me home" the man sigh in relief "you give me a scare hehe~~" doremi got up dusted her cloth "aiko's dad-san what are you doing here?" the aiko's father stretch the back of his head "hehe I was passing by and got interested" "I'm sure I put the close sign anyway seno-san please don't tell my mom and dad I didn't tell them yet I was planning to do so before the opening" doremi pled "don't give me this look and since when your eyes start to shin any way what are you selling here" doremi fell down comically 'ahhh! I forget the spell don't stop after I transform back' doremi get up "we sell magical charms" "oh! Really?" he said it like joking with kids "yeah for real!" doremi said angrily "okay okay I want to buy one" "we are close seno-san… there are few I just made wait here" doremi goes upstairs then coms down with a blue bracelet that have a blue star attached to it "there only protection charmed we didn't prise them yet so only five yen" seno-san give her the money "I think aiko will love it are you the one who made?" doremi get embarrassed from the complement "I had some help and please don't tell aiko too I want it be a secret for now" doremi blead again "ahh! I can't say no to that I won't tell your parents too, but you better tell them!" doremi smile "I promise" after he left, she run up stares immediately.

Doremi run hugging lala "lala thanks for saving me" she then pulled way looking at lala "what was that around aiko's father!?" lala took a moment before answering " what I know for sure is that is a spirit feeding on his negative emotion but the weird thing is that I can't sense any at all" doremi took her tap "then we have to save him!" "doremi wait! We need to find what kind of spirit!" "then let's spy on him!" "street to the spying really?" "yep!" doremi's eye shin with seriousness latterly "sigh~~ fine" "yay!".

Doremi and lala flying in the sky fallowing a taxi car "doremi are you sure this is the right car" "yes I'm sure" they keep fallowing him all day nothing strange about him except for the black smock surrounding him when he return home doremi and lala return to the maho do "there was nothing wrong in him it's really strange why the spirit keep on feeding?" "why don't we just exercises the spirit" "no! doremi not all the spirit are evil!" doremi looked at lala angry red face then looked down in shame "you are right lala I just got worried" lala flow close to doremi and pat her head "it's okay doremi I understand" doremi looked up to lala "it will get dark soon doremi you better hurry home" doremi nod then flow out of the window.

~~~ next day ~~~

Doremi walking to maho do but her mind is in what happened in school. it was a normal school day but aiko was acting weird she gone out of the first class and not returning until the last class she only saw her two times today in her way to school and when she returns in the last class. "sigh~~ I hope she's okay well at least she is wearing the bracelet that her father bought for her sigh~~ who am I kidding I 'm worried sick about her" doremi entered the door "lala! majorika! I'm here" "doremi welcome how are you?" doremi eyes were down "well not good aiko was mostly absented school I wish nothing happen to her father" lala grinned "well majorika isn't here today too so why not have another hmmm sigh~~ I can't finding any good replacement for spying" doremi looked at lala excitingly "then let's go!" "not now we steel need to make some charm before we go so majorika won't scolded us" lala wink to doremi who nodded in an agreement.

Doremi and lala fly over misora they stops behind a white building for renting rooms doremi stops inside a bushes transformed into a red cat and then did the same they moved around the building trying to find a way to enter without being notice after a while doremi give up "lala I'm going to enter as human" "are you sure?" "we can't see anything all the curtain are close" lala just nodded doremi transformed back take off her witch uniform and moved to the front door.

Knock! knock! …knock! Knock! "hmmm I should ask the neighbour" doremi moved to the next-door knock! Knock! "coming!" an old man open the door "what do you want young lady" the old man said kindly "do you know if the resident of the home next door are in today?" the man look at the door she pointed at "hmm are a friend of the young lady there?" doremi nod "ahh~ she is really a hard working girl sadly she isn't here today she is in the hospital with her fath…" doremi got shock and run out with insane speed "-er?! Wow she is fast!" the old man looked then backed down to his home.

Lala saw doremi run like a madwoman "doremi! Wait!" lala fallowed doremi as cat "AIKO-CHAN I'M COMING TO HELP YOOOOU!" doremi shout also like a mad kid now lala jumped in doremi's back "doremi wait you don't know what hospital?" lala whispered in doremi's ear doremi suddenly stop "you are right" lala fall down comically.

Doremi and lala flow over the hospital "is it this hospital?" doremi asked lala "I don't really know but that what arrow pointing at" she points at the golden arrow moving in the direction of the hospital. They flow at the top doremi quickly take her witch uniform off and bolt it down to the counter "huh! Little girl was hoe did you...!" "no time for that tell where is" the counter lady got staggered a little "room 235 I think" "okay thanks" doremi then bolt it to the room then lame the door open taking her breath in "doremi-Chan what are you doing here!?" doremi hold aiko by the shoulder then move her out and close the door "why did you do this?" "sorry sorry! When I heard that you are in the hospital from the neighbour I rushed here how are you do feel ill" aiko shack her head "no I'm fine father just got the flew" doremi looked a little relieved but her eyes then darken as a white cat cuddle her leg "doremi why are you here?" doremi smile warmly at aiko "aiko we are friend aren't we that why I'm here to comfort you" aiko smile to doremi as a tear form in her eye doremi immediately hugged her "don't worry aiko I'm sure everything will be okay" aiko open the door and motion to doremi to enter. the room is empty for only one bed where a man sleeping in the bed doremi took her breath saintly the cat then taped doremi when she looked at her she realized that lala have put barrier she then looked sadly at the man "the doctor said that he might wake up tomorrow" doremi smiled "I'm sure he will wake up tomorrow don't lose hope aiko but may I ask how did it happen?" aiko eye saddens "before I gone school yesterday he was coughing when I told him to rest he just laugh and told me that he's okay that stupide father got me worried I couldn't focus in class then I got out to check on him in his company they told me he collapsed before getting in his car lucky when I got to the hospital they told me it just a flew and told me to return to school I return in the last class then moved back to the hospital" doremi nod understanding what happened in the school this morning after while aiko fell a sleep doremi put a blanket on her then nod to lala.

On the hospital room 235 stood a girl wearing a pink one-piece dress and a fiery with long blond hair "lala are you sure this spell will work!" the fairy in question answered thought "I don't know. this spell only second level witches or higher can do it but I believe you can do it if you are determined" doremi eyes let in fire "THEN! Let's do it!" she then but her wand in front of aiko's father "Pirika Pirilala Poporina Peperuto! Clean min tongue clear mine maid let the world know different does not exsist let me know and heed the tongue of spirit let mine be heed by them thus the different is no more!" lala keep an eye on doremi's wand where only two spheres consumed 'I knew you are special doremi but this is still surprising' pink glow inside the black smock as doremi close her eyes to hear "_ah~~! Witch you are impressive for a young girl. Pleas I head your help I __**need**__ your help this man guilt and regret has no end. I tried to help but got tired and can't escape this man life is danger as well as __**mine**__! Free me! Help him! His daughter is the scores of his sadness she must be the one to end it pleas witch you are our only hope I will give any thing my life my power but help this man to live!" _tear formed in doremi's eyes " I promise your live and his will be saved!" the light vanishes as doremi's witch outfit and wand disappeared as well then she took a deep breath "doremi are you okay!" the fairy asked worried "I-I'm tired *pant**pant* this spell took a lot from me he he" the fairy tried to held her with her small hand "doremi rest your life is importuned" doremi just looked down tears running down her eyes "lala bring me some magical sphere*taking a really deep breath* **I'll save them!" **the determination in doremi's eye give lala courage she flew out the window doremi then sit on the chair next to aiko's to rest.

~~~after two hours~~~

Aiko wakes up seeing doremi absentminded looking at her dad "doremi-Chan!" the girl shiver at the sound of her name "aiko -Chan you scared me" aiko put her hand on her back of her neck rubbing like her father "doremi-Chan thank you. You have to return to your home soon before the sun sit" int the window lala holding a bag she showed it to doremi the girl notice "it's okay aiko I'll stay for a while but I need to have some fresh air" before doremi goes she turn to aiko "sigh~~ aiko your father need you. You have to cheer him up to let him forgive himself" doremi looked series that surprise aiko as her seriousness moved her 'if there a way to help dada then I want to do it' "how can I do it!?" the desperation in her sound sadden doremi then she sower to herself to always help those in need but now it's up to aiko. Doremi point at aiko's heart "the words have here let them out. I will be in the roof if you need me but I'm sure you can do it" then she moved leavening aiko confused.

Doremi meet lala on the roof she transform then used her magic to sees aura "ahh doremi I might be late but what are you planning" the girl chuckle "if he is tide then I will cut him free" lala looked confused "well let's see how it will work!" doremi node "lala can I strengthen the exercise spell" lala took time to think "yeah I think majorika use her spell to strengthen other spells" doremi just node then took her wand "Pirika Pirilala Poporina Peperuto! extercuo!" a large circle with writing on the side and a star in the centre. the circle moved down to in the hospital.

~~~in the main time~~~

Aiko sit in her chair thinking about what doremi said " dad if you hear me pleas wake up pleas" no respond "dad I want to get back with you home please!" aiko plead as tear start to form in her eyes "I know you been working hard to help me live like any normal girl I know you want to buy me everything I want. I know you regret the divorce I know you think you are at fault for it but dad I just want to be with you to help you if you leave who is going to laugh at my joke who is going to cook and takoyaki with me. dad you have done a lot of stupid thing in the past. you must forgive yourself because I forgive you a long time ago ever since I choose to stay with you" a light shine around her father pulling the smock upward.

Doremi feels darkness around her she opens her eyes to see the so familiar black mist rise. she focuses on it tries to find something different. The spirit formed looking around it flew "-I'm free? I'm free!-" the spirit suddenly stop looking down "no NO! the tie is still in it didn't break!-" the spirit looked at doremi "-young witch if you can't break the tie just finish me off!-" the spirit plead but only received a confused look from doremi and lala "lala I can't understanding him" the fairy node "it is surprising that you managed to activate it once so it's okay for now. Just focused I'll try to calm him down" the fairy fly over to the spirit who look like a cat, big black cat with blue lighting eyes that when doremi realized that there is a darker shade around him that move downward 'could it be the tie' doremi thought then focused more on the spirit 'that shed look like it holding it' "hmm Pirika Pirilala Poporina Peperuto! Blade of Spirit World appear!" just like before she put her hand on her wand move it to make her sword-wand doremi point it at the tie the spirit and lala look at what she is pointing confused "lala do you see it?" the fairy in question asked "see what? there is nothing there" the spirit eyes widen "-can she see it!? impossible she is a spirit usher!-" doremi take a deep breath then attacked the black shed slashing it with her sword-wand cutting it then it start to disintegrate with pink sparkle as the sparkle start fallowing the spirit it runs a way trying to escape it but unfortunately it surrounded it then it disappear without harming it then flew to doremi lowering his head in respect "-thank you young witch for your help I'm at your serves-" doremi smile "I still can't understand you by the way what is your name?" the spirit take while then "- mine name is soor-" lucky doremi heard the word soor "soor?" the spirit node "then soor it is…. Soor san I don't want anything from you. you are free just don't hurt anyone" soor chuckle a little then nod before he leaves.

In room 235 in the hospital aiko is crying silently her head buried in her father's bed "aiko don't cry I heard you" aiko's looked at her father who have opened his eye looking back "father!" tears form in her eyes as she jump hugging her father "it's okay aiko I'm okay I'm sorry I won't work myself out again I'm sorry" she keep it in hugging suddenly she pushed out "doremi! I need to tell her just rest I'll be back soon" she jumped running out of the room.

Aiko run the stairs then slam open the door to see doremi who looking in the sky aiko look as she moved her gaze from the sky to her aiko looked in awe at doremi's shing red eyes that complement her clam smile "what is it aiko-Chan?" aiko still gazing and without thing she said "wow doremi since when you had your eyes shining? they are beautiful" aiko's eye widen as she realized what she said "I-I mean my father wake up he is okay" doremi nodes "aiko your father needs you more than I so go to him" aiko hugged doremi then looked at her "thank you soo much doremi you are really a good friend" "that what friend for aiko" after that aiko left the roof. Doremi looked around taking her tap out whistling and in que lala appeared from her hiding spot "so doremi are we leaving" "yeah every thing is okay now the rest is up to aiko" the young witch take her broom out and flew back to her home.

End of the chapter.

**Hoped you liked it.**

**comment always help.**

**see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

CH4: three we now who knows what the future may bring only wise turtles knows.

In the next day doremi walking to the maho-do "since there is no school today, I'll continue with enchanting~~" "enchanting doremi chan?" doremi shocked then shake her head "enchanting!? What enchanting I meant ah-ah entertainment" then looked to the direction of the voice it's none other than aiko and hazuki "aiko hazuki you scared me don't sneak on me!" aiko rub the back of her neck "sorry sorry hehehe" doremi glared at her "what are you two doing here" hazuki stepped closer to doremi "uh we wanted to visit you then we saw get out we tried calling you out but you didn't hear us" aiko continue "also you were murmuring thing like enchanting and maho-do?" doremi shake her head again "wha-what are you talking about I don't work in a magic shop" doremi literally blow her cover "you work in magic shop!" aiko shout "maho does mean magic" hazuki murmured doremi face went pale "I didn't really looked at the meaning when I name it" aiko grain then showed doremi the bracelet "did my dad buy this from you" now doremi start sweating "ah! ~uh!" hazuki and aiko cornered doremi "also your eyes where shining when you visit me two day ago" aiko looked at hazuki "you too saw it" "huh you too aiko chan?" "yes yesterday in the hospital roof after my father wake up..." aiko then look strangely at doremi then hazuki said "and after doremi left there was no more broking thing in my house" doremi cornered "ah I-I can explain" "yeah you better".

Doremi hazuki and aiko standing in front of the maho-do "wow!" hazuki and aiko said in amusement "hehe thanks lala and I renew it" "who is lala?" doremi shake "I-I I will explain everything!" "well start explaining" aiko said impatiently "first I need you guys to promise me something" aiko and hazuki looked at each other then at doremi "promise you what" doremi took a deep breath "there is a word that I want you guys to never! Ever! say in front of me" aiko and hazuki asked in confusion "why?" "I'll explain every thing if you two promise me to never say it" "okay okay I promise what is it and why?" aiko answered getting impatient doremi looked at hazuki "I promise too" "sigh~~ the word is witch do not say it" aiko was about to open her mouth when doremi put her hand to prevent her "let me explain" aiko nodded "I don't want you two to say because I will turn into a frog" "wha-what happened to you doremi-chan?" hazuki asked scared "whoever don't I'll tech them a lesson" "no no listen to me" aiko and hazuki looked at doremi ready to listen to any wired thing might come from their friend.

"I can't believe you are wi…! I mean you know" doremi nodded proudly at aiko's comment "and you helped my... I mean our family" "hehehehe" doremi rub ender her noise proudly aiko and hazuki looked at each other then shout at doremi "teach us!" "huh? Haaa!" aiko and hazuki give doremi double puppy eyes "please!" "agh okay I'll talk to majorika if she is here today" then entered the maho-do.

"majorika! Lala! I'm here and I have something to tell you two" "doremi! welcome" as the fairy get down form upstairs she stops her eyes widen "don't worry lala they are my friend they want to become witches too" lala smiled "I don't think majorika would be happy but I welcome you two.." a sound of an open door comes from upstairs "well speaking of she just came" lala continue "DOREMI! Why there is still some clay in the table" doremi shut back "I'm thinking of new enchantment!" aiko and hazuki eyes sparkle at doremi "doremi how is your prosses then with enchantment" majorika asked as her sound is coming from upstairs down to where doremi and the gang are "well I finished nineteen protection charm and ten lucky charm and I'm planning on something that help with health or relaxation haven't decided yet but I'm sure I want to make a strong one it should sell will" as majorika coming down her eyes close "that good to hear work hard…." She opens her eyes her face turned to black of fear confusion and anger doremi and lala hold her laughter "agh! Agh doremi what is the meaning of this!" "pfft hehehe sigh~~ my friend have figured out what is going on and want to become witches too" majorika face turned to concerned "you two the life of a witch is dangerous not just what doremi might told you" aiko and hazuki give majorika look full of determination "if you insist then lala!" as the fairy coming down holding a familiar box only familiar for doremi alone "I know I bring it here" lala then put the box in one of the table "then put your hand inside" majorika said then continue "doremi for you continue on enchanting" "no! I changed my mind I want to continue renewing the inside with lala" she then nod to lala who nod back then go upstairs again "what do you mean by renewing my shop" looking angrily at majorika doremi said "if you want costumer then you must change the inside as well as the outside and what is the deal with all this jars they aren't even enchanted" majorika looked a sham "did you get scammed" aiko asked in shame majorika nodded "is it delala?" doremi asked another shameful nod come from majorika "now I'm sure that it is better if you let me do it" "sigh~~ okay you win" doremi looked at her friend "guys well you help me in the shop?" "of course!".

Hazuki and aiko got their taps they were more patient than doremi "good you two get it without a fuss unlike someone" majorika said looking at doremi who sigh "hazuki! aiko! I will show you how to transform" after saying this doremi pressed her tap and transformed then posed "pretty witchy doremi Che!" "wow!" aiko and hazuki said "you look amazing doremi!" "hehehe I know!" "don't get full of yourself or you will fail" doremi looked at majorika about t retort back but looking at her seeing her concerned "I'm sorry majorika I'll stop" hazuki and aiko for the first time seeing their friend stop boasting "hazuki chan aiko chan transform now so you can say the word again" doremi said eager to see her friend transform hazuki and aiko press the button aiko mange to wear her dress faster than hazuki who fail "don't be sad hazuki chan I failed in the first time" "you still need to practice on it" as soon as doremi comforting her majorika scolded her aiko give majorika a stinky eye as doremi just tell hazuki to try again.

Hazuki finally wear her witch apprentices dress with the help of doremi and aiko "good now you" majorika point at aiko "your spell is Pameruku Raruku Rarirori Poppun" "Pameruku rarrkok…. Huh?" "PamerukuRarukuRariroriPoppun_!" _majorika shouted and doremi chuckled a little "doremi chan!" "sorry sorry I just remembered my first time" aiko take her wand "hmm majorika why is aiko's wand different than mine" majorika just ignore her doremi then take her wand out then hazuki did the same. Aiko and hazuki waned look alike but unlike doremi's their look like a rode with only two purple spheres up and down too closes the inside which is full of spheres doremi hold her wand in front then "if you not going to tell me then I will find out by myself Pirika Pirilala Poporina Peperuto! Open my eyes" doremi's eyes shine "wow doremi that awesome".

Doremi focused on her wand then her friends' wand her wand is glowing larger than her friends she focused more but this time on her friend she realized that inside their chest there is light not in the tap as she thought "hmm I need to focus more" she focused in aiko she found that the light inside is acting like lightning then she moved at hazuki and her acting like water she looked at herself but nothing "you can't see your mana only the other because you properly would get blind" majorika said as her orb lighten "yours is different because your mana is powerful even your tests need to be verified first the reason is that you might have a royal blood in you" "DOREM! ROYAL!" everyone is shock except for lala and majorika "I'll explained after those two done training for today and you finishing enchantment" doremi glare at majorika "you promise?" "I promise".

After aiko used her magic to bring her fedorite food for it to disappear before she can't even have a bit as for hazuki she moved the picture mouse in the jar to another jar amazing doremi aiko and earing a complement from majorika and lala as for doremi she finished twenty charm "now tell me how might I have royal blood" majorika take a deep breath for a long explanation "sigh~~ here listened carefully mostly all witches when they borne their mana can be figured out of course you will ask what mana is. Mana is the essence of magic it's the energy core or magic core it has many names and mana is the most common" at the name of magical core doremi widen her eyes in understanding as majorika explain what a magic core is "now continuing my first statement there are some witch who born with strong mana that no one can see only they can other might get blind the lucky one would have headache for a year at least I tried to look in your and my head hurt me I didn't want you to look because you might not be ready yet. I took long to get back but one of the reason is that I want to find a royal witch to tell you your mana's element is but couldn't find one yet that all is there something else you want to know" doremi think for a minute "no but promise me you won't hide anything on us from now on" majorika and lala look at each other then at the girls "sigh~~ I promise" majorika promise and the girls smile "now doremi do what you want in my shop but it better bring me money" "yes ma'am" aiko shout as the other giggles they then start to work.

~~~next day~~~

Doremi and her friends walking to school "doremi chan you didn't ask majorika about your test" the girl in question have a shocking realization "ahhh! I forget! Ahhh what should I do" aiko moved to her "don't worry you can ask her after school" "you're right aiko chan but did you two tell your families about working in the maho-do" the familiar shock of realization strikes the two friend seeing that doremi comically fall on the ground ""hehe sorry"" doremi just sigh and continue walking to school.

In class ever one was talking to each other for their teacher haven't come yet "ms. seki haven't come. she always early" after doremi said that as on que ms. seki entered the class "attention class!" everyone sit in their table waiting for their teacher to continuo "because of some changes so two girls has transport from class 3-C and 3-D to our class" all the class start numbering to each other "you two can come in" as the door open two girls come in the first one has a blond her tide in to circle wearing a red T-shirt with white skirt that has a yellow split on the left corner also a yellow suspender straps are attached to the waistband she stand beside the teacher as the other girl entered she has purple hair with only one side tail she wear a mint T-shirt a light purple sleeveless dress that has a circle window on the chest held by a purple button the blond her stand forward "hello everyone my name is Momoko Asuka I came from new York last year I hope to have a very great semester together !" momoko said with extreme excitement then the purple one moved forward "I'm onpu segawa and … the same" she smiled then every boy except for kotake and masaru cheered and shout her name until an angry look from stops them then looked at the two empty sites biased aiko onpu sit beside aiko and momoko sit beside her "now every one be kind to them and don't treat miss segawa as an idol but as class mate now let's start the class".

School was more interesting than usual after every class most of the boys trying to ask onpu for a date on the other hand momoko is making new friend with aiko while hazuki is comforting marina since she isn't used to all the commotion doremi in the other other hand thinking deeply about something until the end of the last class before any one get to go doremi jump up "that it! I can use that!" she then run out of the class everyone looked at each other while ms. seki looked at the door then smile "wow! This girl has lot of energy!" momoko said excitingly as always "what happened to doremi?" kotake asked looking at aiko and hazuki who both just shrugs in response.

The two girls walked to the maho-do expecting doremi to be there but only lala and majorika in the shop "aiko hazuki is doremi with you two?" "is she slaking off" lala asked as majorika just shout "we don't know after the last class she just dart off" then the door swung open "everyone 'pant' 'pant' I finished it" as she showed what she was holding in her hands which is a green turtle with as the shell has five different color in the middle is pink both side are orange and blue up is purple down is yellow the eyes has two magical sphere the same red color "did you just waste the precious clay with this thing" doremi who looked offended "this thing is our mascot the wise turtle I been enchanting the clay for three days it's the strongest enchantment I made" aiko and hazuki who jumped at doremi from both side "this is really cut" "wow! You made that it amazing" "so doremi this is that thing you asked me about" doremi with red face nod "what you two..." ""hmmm tell us what it does"" both hazuki and aiko said excitingly "well lala tell me that the shop has magic to it that bring humans who in need of help to it soo I made this turtle to also bring any magical creature who is need of help like spirit, seren , fairies… basically any magical creature hehe" majorika just open her mouth not believing what she heard and focused on the turtle and indeed the magic is lot similar to that in the house that is made buy the queen "that that impossible" "hehehe" the girl just laughing together not listening to majorika.

After five minutes the three witch apprentice ad the witch frog with her blond fairy siting around the table "hmmm majorika I didn't ask you before when is my witch test?" majorika nod "your test will be next week in the night when the moon smile now tell me how did you mange this enchantment" "oh! I just study the one in the shop and just make it more general" doremi answered casually majorika took a minute to take it in "hmm ok…now the three of you after practice you two will make the accessory while doremi make the enchantments on them" the girls nod then she continuo "and after the test we will open the shop you two better have permission from your parents" the two in question nod.

~~~After three days~~~

Aiko got a permission from her father but hazuki's parents refuse even whit the help of her friend they still refuse own the why back to maho-do "I'm sorry doremi-chan aiko-chan but mom really stabber sometime" doremi walk mindlessly "well when my mom refuse something I go to dad he usually clam her down and change her mind" hazuki lighten up "that genus doremi!" "huh?" "hehehe hazuki chan are you sure" aiko laugh at doremi's ignorant "I will be back soon can you take care of the shop" hazuki asked aiko and doremi just give a thumb up in agreement.

In the maho-do doremi and aiko working but their mind is on hazuki "doremi don't enchant if your mind is worried it will affect the enchantment" doremi nod and stop before she cast her spell "when will your friend come so you can enchant we need this accessory enchanted" majorika said trying her best to hide her concern this continue until the door swag open and hazuki appear "everyone! they said okay!" the girls majorika and lala cheer for her then majorika clear her throat loudly "now girls work hard there is four days before the test" the girls cheer "for becoming witches!".

Four days of hard work will shine in the test that is in the night of the smiling moon will they succeed or fail.

DISCLAIMER

I won't upload chapter 5 next week but the week after because of the beloved evil exam.

hope you like it see you the next chapter enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: two tests in one try.

At the maho-do the three girls and the green blob and the blond fairy are on the backyard the girls are using their magic practicing their spells until the green blob flew to them "okay that enough for today remember tomorrow at night we meet at the shop make sure no one sees you" "yes ma'am!" the girls shout in onion while doing a salute to the green being "good now home you go you have done great job today" the orange dresses girl looked at the frog "I still don't believe doremi is that good with magic" hazuki said with all honesty the blue dressed girl start laughing "oh! Come on not just because I'm little clumsy that doesn't mean I'm bad at everything" the pink dressed girl compline puffing her check "po pi po!" (still trying on here tread mark😅) "come on doremi chan we are just surprised that your great at something" hazuki said again with honest the girl in blue fall down laughing and holding her stomach "hazuki chan! Pleas stop you are killing me hahahaha!" the oink dressed girl just glare at her laughing friend "but still it is surprising how much you improved in magic just yesterday you enchant a hundred charm with no problem" the fairy said complimenting to the girl who rubbed the back of her nick at the compliment "that is good because now we have used all the clay but everything will go to waste if you fail the ninth test doremi so you have to work hard tomorrow" the green blob said then looked at her two other apprentice "and that goes for all of you!" the blue one stopped laughing at this point and stand up "of course majorika we will pass for sure right guys!" "yeah" the pink and the orange ones cheer together the blob seems pleased "good now go home" girls bet farewell for their teacher and moved back to their home before sun sit.

~~~the next day~~~

Doremi wake up from her slumber by her mother screaming voice "YOU BOUGHT A NOTHER FISHING RODE!?" doremi just rubbed her eyes "pop what do you want for breakfast!" doremi shout out loud "panc cake!" pop answered "okay!" doremi shout back and went down to the kitchen and start cocking when pop get down her eyes widen as she see doremi cooking in the kitchen "how many do you want?" pop confused answered "four?" doremi looked at her sister smiled "okay" then looked back at her cooking after long an argument the parent goes down to the kitchen both eyes are wide "mom! Dad! Are you goanna eat?" they still do not believe what their eyes see four plat with four panc cake goodly cooked not a masterpiece but still it look and smile delicious they look at pop "did you do this" the girl in question shacked her head they looked at doremi their eyes widen more doremi looked back at her parents "I only made four each" they only sit with their shocked face and start eating.

After the sweet breakfast the father asked "doremi this is delicious when did you learn to cook" the girl in question "from ms. Yuki, I asked her to tach me" her mother then asked "huh? Why didn't you asked me" "well I learnt it so when you fight with dad I would cook for pop" the mother and father looked at each other then at their two daughters "do worry ever doremi pop we won't get to something bad" said the parents seeing the unsettling in their children "I just found that I'm good at it so I'll keep learning from miss yuki" even after her parents comforting words doremi's eyes still full of worry "I have to get to school bay" then she bet goodbye to her parents.

On the way back from school the tree apprentice are walking to maho-do but only one that looked a little distracted the other two looked at her worryingly "doremi chan is there something in your mind" the brown haired girl asked her best friend "yeah you are always distracted in class but not to this extended" doremi who got out of her deep thinking "huh?" didn't hear any of her friend words hazuki and aiko sigh "we are asking if something is wrong with you?" the redhead girl stops for a second thinking "I have told you…." "told us what" she bring her tap out the girls nods in understanding "well this is more of a personal problems" doremi said as the two stare at her strainly "doremi chan with all due respect you helped us with our problems it is not fair" hazuki said strainly aiko back her up "yeah we are friend we must help each other in magic staff or in our daily life" they both looked at her and smile doremi looked at them and she felt a wight left from her back "you are right thanks both of you" aiko and hazuki nod then said "don't worry you can will pass the test we will cheer for you" doremi fool down comically she got up "sigh~~ lets go to the maho-do girls" doremi felt the wight fall on her again a little haver than before and she just sign a gain.

At the maho-do barrels, plats, jars and charms are flying around rearranging themself while other changes their color and shapes "girls! You can take a break now!" the three colorful heroines gathered around the green blob as the fairy comes from up stairs "girls you are doing great" lala said holding a plate with five cups of tea doremi smiles then take a cup "cheers to pass the nine test of witchery" everyone take their cup and cheer "everyone!" the green blob shout catching the girls attention "you did great today get back home and take a rest tonight we will go to the witch's kingdom for the test so you better be well rested" majorika said to the girls "yes ma'am" they answered then said goodbye to their mentor and her fairy.

Out of the maho-do the girls walking on the street passing by multiple shops and restaurants "hey you two how about we get some milk shake my treat" the brown haired girl suggest "we got off early today so okay" doremi said happily then notice aiko look a little uncomfortable "aiko is something wrong?" it seems that not only doremi notice aiko rubs the back of her neck "well I can't accept your offer I won't fell right for you to pay" hazuki understand her friend but "no I insist you always help us in PE class" aiko sighed "okay I will take you on the offer" then the girls walked into a café on the other side of the street.

At the café doremi, aiko and hazuki are siting on the table front of the glass window enjoying their milk shakes in the midst of the conversion aiko asked "doremi chan I never sew you with your hair down" doremi start looking deep in thought "aiko chan right you wear this buns from kindergarten" doremi looked at hazuki still trying to remember something but it seem she failed "I actually don't remember why I stopped letting it down or change my hair cut" doremi stops and trying hard to remember something "agh! I really can't remember anything" aiko and hazuki just sigh and chuckle a little aiko then looked at "then why don't you let it down I really want to see it" doremi jut put her hand in her hair taking her clips out anyone sees doremi at first would think her hair is short with the buns the surprise is that her hair is long covering the back of her chare then to everyone surprise even the ones that are drinking outside looked at her in amazed as her hair fall down then curves outward at the tips and in the fronts her hair brushed to the left sensing her friend and everyone staring at her doremi felt every embarrassed "eh- how do I look girls?" asked red in face aiko and hazuki still in shock "wow you look amazing" both said "you should let it down more often" both said again doremi smiled but still all those people looks at her it makes her uncomfortable "I would love to but I need to make it back to normal" aiko and hazuki frowned to that doremi lend forward "I feel uncomfortable with all those people staring at me I think that why I stopped letting down" she then stand up and move to the bathroom after five min then get back with her normal two bun the girl sigh and some people look disappointed the girls got out then bet farewell to each other then left.

At the night in the harukaze house hold doremi get out of her bed listing at the door no sound can be heard "hmm they must fall a sleep now it's a good time to go" doremi whispered then got her tap out and transformed to her apprentice uniform filled her wand with magical sphere then she left from the window on her broom.

At Fujiwara house hold hazuki looked at her door there is no movement "looks like baya gone to her bedroom I can go now" hazuki transformed moved to her balcony then got her broom out took a deep breath then hoped on her broom and fly out.

At seno house hold aiko looked at her father who is in deep sleep she smiled then got out the door looked around no one there she transformed then jumped over the building her strength seems to increases in her apprentices form she smiled at the moon who smiled back at the three she took her broom then left.

At the maho-do lala and majorika looks at the sky as three figure meets then descend down to them doremi aiko ad hazuki all smiling ready for the test "good now fellow me" majorika then led them to a door in the back room "from her your life will change after this no pressure do your best girls" majorika cheer them she seems to warms up to the girls as the girls nodded majorika open the door to reveal a whole different world music note flying on the sky colorful sparkles and strange plants.

The girls looked in amaze and wonder "wow majorika what kind of magic is these" doremi and hazuki asked in the same time "it complicated but they will teach at the academy after you pass the last exam and apply to the academy" the girl smile "academy!?" all the three said in at the same time "yeah there is an academy now we need to go to the test…. Now!" the scrambles then got their broom and fly with the frog and the fairy take the lead.

The group fly over the kingdom of witches until they stop at wooden shack they flow down where two witches stands one with light blue hair she is thin and short while the other has a green hair and taller and fatter both wearing black robe and pointe hats the girls goes down "hello my name is Mota" the blue haired says "and I'm Motamota" the greened hair one said "we will be your tester your doremi-sama" they both said to doremi "doremi-sama!?" the three girls shouts "why are you surprised" the other two shout at the pink one "I didn't know that I would be treated like royalty" "why not…" Mota started "… you have royal blood" Motamota finished the girls just realize the two witches talk so slow "now you two…" Mota started "will be the first to…." Motamota continue "get tested" Mota finishes the two in question got forward "what about me?" doremi asked "your test…" Mota start "… is special doremi sama" with red face doremi "agh huh? Ahh okay" "thank you." "doremi sama" doremi couldn't help but to chuckled "now you two…" "…come close" they said slow as usual the two moves closer as doremi cheer for them.

Mota and Motamota point at two box five meter away "now listens you two…." Mota start "…. Have to move it close to us…" Motamota continue "…. And change their shape into a sphere…" "…. And change their color to what you like" Motamota finished "okay" hazuki said "yeah easy!" aiko shout confidently as they both stood in front of the boxes which is five meters in front they then shout "Paipai Ponpoi Puwapuwa Puu!" "Pameruku Raruku Rarirori Poppun!" they both shout "listen to my command!" as the boxes levitates and flow to their direction when the objects get to them they change form into sphere then their color change to orange and blue then fall to the ground Mota and Motamota looked at the ex-boxes "you both…" Mota started "pass" Motamota finished and Mota ring the bell.

Mota and Motamota signal to "come a long doremi-sama" Mota and Motamota doremi walked to were they are "let start my test" doremi said "good luck doremi" hazuki and aiko cheer for their friend as Mota and Motamota guide them behind the shack were a golden box that looks vary heavy "you see as…." Mota started "… a royal witch …" Motamota continue "… you should be able to manipulate…" "… an object that at least…" "… weight one ton…" the shock on the three girls cannot be described majorika start to explain "normal witch in your age girls. Can left an object that wight 60kg but for a royal witch should left a least one ton" Mota then explained "your boxes wight 80kg" "what!" not just the three girls but also majorika then Motamota explained "we are allowed to only add 20kg…" "… thought you two left it with no effort" aiko and hazuki looked at each other then high fived "you too so cool" doremi shout "but you should be worry.." Mota start "…. Yours will be a lot haver…" Motamota continue "… yours will increase by tons" Mota finished doremi then closed her eyes and glued the air in her lung.

Doremi opened her eyes now filled with determination and unknowingly to her shining brightly "sigh~~ Pirika Pirilala Poporina Peperuto! Listen to my command!" with the spell being enchanted pink light start forming around the golden box but it doesn't move instead its color turn into black Mota and Motamota and majorika stand their stun "doremi you can do it!" "yeah!" aiko and hazuki cheer for a minute the box doesn't move but it color darken more then it start lifting up havering in the sky and slowly coming to her direction then it speed up it continue speeding until it reach doremi then it stop the box is larger than the two hazuki and aiko tested on doremi then focus more closing the gape between her hand and the wand as the pink light tighten around the previously golden box then it turn into a sphere then it color turn into pink then it fall with a huge bang shaking every one "huh that was easer then I thought" aiko and hazuki run and hugged doremi the three witches just stand there looking at the pink sphere dumfounded "m-majorika since when…" Mota started "… did she learned to open …" Motamota continue "… her eyes" Mota finished "she opened her eyes for more than a week" majorika said casually Mota still in shock ring the bill twice "doremi-sama you have passed…" Mota started as the girls cheer "… the ninth and the eighth test" Motamota finished "what!" the three girl shout.

Before Mota start expelling majorika cut her off "you two are so slow at expelling so I will tell them as make our way home" she then walked out with then they bring a wooden box "girls come in to…" Motamota started "… reserve your fairs" the girls run two them eager to have their very own fairy Mota and Motamota took three crystal spheres and handed one to each girl then three little fairy emerge from them the pink fairy stood in front of doremi "what is your name" doremi asked then cuddled the fairy who cuddle back "dodo" "dodo that a beautiful name" "what's yours" hazuki asked "rere" "that really cute name" "what about you" aiko asked "mimi" "mimi nice to meet ya" majorika then wave to the girls to move.

On their way home majorika cleaned her through "the reason why doremi passed two tested instead of one because she have opened her eyes which is the second test for roily witches but for well you two it would be the fifth" hazuki and aiko looked confused but doremi was not she was happy that she passed two test and get her fairy "majorika sense what do you mean by opened her eyes" hazuki asked "ah right you two didn't learn it yet" aiko then flow closer "then teach us we have seen doremi doing it a lot it won't be that hard" majorika shakes her head then looked at doremi who is just taking to her fairy not paying attention "listens girls doremi is a roily witch and royal witches have large energy and they have amazing control of magic" aiko and hazuki still look confused majorika continue "to open your eyes for a normal young witches it take time and practice putting more energy than your eyes can handle you might get blind for a very long time the two of you need time for your body to adjust to your magic as for doremi her body is naturally for magic it's even more than roily witches are" "is doremi really that strong" hazuki asked "I really don't know todays test was supposed to measures her energy but we couldn't get any thing from it the box just reach it limits" majorika compline "you mean doremi left more then one ton" aiko asked "yep and we don't know what it limit is and to top it off she isn't even tired" majorika compline again "isn't a good thing that mean she can turn you back to normal when she finishes her tests?" hazuki asked "don't get me wrong I'm very proud of her it just that I don't know how to teach her better" "awe you really care!" both hazuki and aiko said "mimi" "rere" the two fairy cheered "humph" aiko and hazuki goes too doremi.

In a white castile in the witch kingdom siting on her throne the Quinn a long blond hair women wearing a long white dress and a piece of black fabric covering her face "Mota Motamota come in" Mota and Motamota comes from the gate in the front of the throne then they kneeled "your majesty" the Quinn notice the unsettle her two subject has and she now the reason "how did the test go?" the Quinn asked although it's more of a demand than an question the two node still knelling with their head down "she broke the limiter your majesty…" Mota start "… we can't measure her energy…" Motamota continue "…but we know for sure…" "…that she is a royal witch…" "…and a strong one" Mota finishes the Quinn hold her chin in a thinking pose "hmm~~ Mota Motamota you can go now" as they leave the Quinn has small smile in her face "I will meet you soon doremi".

**A/H **

**I'll start to make a slow update because I have something that take my time.**

**THANKS FOR READING I HOPE YOU ENJOY ****.**


End file.
